Fighting Love
by hotohori's empress
Summary: ... even the most independent of souls are in need at some point in their life. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

They were known as Tigera for their ability to shape-shift into the big yellow and dark striped cat, the tiger. They had great psychic talents and all the extraordinary gifts granted to the cats in human form. Their sense of smell, hearing, speed, strength and sight were far greater than that of humans or any animal. Shrouded in mystery, their men were powerful predators and their women were both beautiful and sensually personified.

Their long life-spans as well as their human and animal cunning and mating habits is what set them apart from their feline brethren. While their feline brethrens never mated for life, the Tigeras have only one mate. Once found, they stay together forever; soulmates for all eternity.

A mate is recognized with the taming of the predatory urges to kill that lies within the male Tigeras. Without a mate, the males were doomed to lose their long life-span and become a man-eater, slaughtering and killing humans. Thus, these Tigeras are destroyed to protect their kind from the humans.

Tigeras lived in forests and wildlife preserves at the edge of cities. Like true felines, they hunt and consume large numbers of meat. Making do with human food was essential only when they are among humans, which they often avoid.

She was the oldest, their leader and, except for her younger sister and cousins, utterly alone. It wasn't that they lacked for male company. No, single and married human males alike were attracted to their beauty. Their loneliness was simply due to the fact that they're the only ones left of their pride and because they've never found their mates, which was fine with them as long as they have each other.

Like her mother before her, she had long silvery white hair and silver blue eyes. She was, at the moment, living in the city. Tonight, she and her family would be rid of city life, for good. She and her family have been living in the city for awhile now and they couldn't wait to get away from it all. Away from the sounds and smells of the city, the smells of humans.

Glancing at the red head sitting across from her, she sighed. In the many years that they've been living in the city, she and her family have made a few friends and it was breaking their hearts to have to lie to them, especially the red head seated before them. Glancing at her watch, she stood up and said," Well… we better go, girls, before we miss our bus. Good-bye, Molly."

" Right," her sister and cousins said, standing," good-bye, Molly."

" Good-bye, Asuka, Serena, Mina and Lita," Molly said, standing with them. Then she gave them a hug and said," I'll miss you, girls."

" We'll miss you too, Molly," they said, hugging her back. Then they pulled back, turned and left.

-

At the edge of the forest stood a beautiful two-story mansion. Behind and beyond the mansion and its beautiful gardens is a cliff with many jagged-edged rocks at the bottom. Within the mansion, everything is peaceful and quiet. And within the library of the mansion, a figure sat on the couch, reading a book. The figure had jet black hair, midnight blue eyes and wearing a white silk shirt and black dress pants. Suddenly, he lifted his head, his senses alert.

Sensing the arrival of his cousin, he fanned out his mind to pinpoint her location. Setting his book down, he stood up and walked over to the side door. Smiling, he opened it and inhaled. The scent of the forest filled his lungs as well as the scent of his brethren. However, another scent lingered, one that he hadn't sensed nor could he place it. It was the scent of a human, yet not. Frowning, he waited.

His wait wasn't long for soon a white tigress with blue eyes burst from the forest line and ran over towards him. As the tigress came to a halt before him, he frowned and scanned the forest line. Not finding what he's searching for, he returned his gaze to the tigress and said," Hello, Amy."

The tigress's form wavered and grew into that of a small woman with intelligent blue eyes. Smiling, she said," Hello, Fuma." Reading the question in his eyes, she sighed and said," Zoi isn't here. He's fishing upstream." Frowning down at her, he said," And Raye?"

" She's with Jed in the forest," Amy said," anyway, since you haven't been here for the past two days and just returned from the city this morning, I had to come and inform you."

" Inform me? Of what?" Fuma asked.

" Of the humans that we've been keeping watch over," Amy said," but they smell different."

" They?" Fuma asked, with a raised eyebrow.

" Four girls," Amy said," they came here four days ago, camping in the woods. Our people have been watching them and it was most unusual."

" Why is that, Amy?" Fuma asked.

" They're more agile than ordinary human girls and they're quicker," Amy said," also, their scent is different."

" Show me where," Fuma said.

-

" Ah, it's so peaceful here," Asuka said, floating on the water.

" Yeah," Serena said," but you know what would be better, Sis?"

" What, Sere?" Asuka asked, rising.

" A song," Serena said.

" Yeah," Mina said, smiling," and one from you, Asuka."

" Ok," Asuka said, smiling. Then she began singing.

-

Two tigers weaved in and out of the trees, leaping across lakes and moving as one. Their movements as fluid as quicksilver, the large white male with glossy blue-black stripes sheltering the smaller female with his large size and weight. With their speed, the pair reached the cluster of trees that opened into a clearing.

Spotting the cats, a young woman with long raven hair, amethyst eyes and a blonde man with green-blue eyes smiled and walked over. As they shape-shifted into their human form, the couple said," Hello, brother."

" Hello Jadeite, Raye," Fuma acknowledged with a nod.

" The humans are down by the river, bro," Raye said, nodding past the clearing below them," and whatever you do, don't growl."

Nodding, Fuma quietly and stealthily made his way down to the river. Seeing his twin, Darien and his two friends, Kunzite and Nephrite, he walked over, crouched down beside them and watched. They were quite surprised when the singing and the splashing stopped altogether. Though they doubted they had made a sound, the girls swung around, searching the forest for intruders.

" Who's there?" an angelic voice rang out, nice and clear.

" Show yourself," came another voice.

-

Ears pricking at the soft sounds of feet behind them, Asuka stopped singing while Serena, Mina and Lita stopped splashing. Turning, they searched the forest and, seeing no one, Asuka said," Who's there?"

" Show yourself," Serena called out, narrowing her eyes. When four guys stepped out from behind the boulders, they gasped and sank into the water until it reached their necks.

-

Glancing at each other, they shrugged and stepped out from their hiding place. Upon seeing them, the girls gasped and sank into the water until it reached their necks. Smiling at their predicament, the guys took the time to study them.

Two girls, most likely sisters, had slightly different but long silver hair and silver-blue eyes. Both girls had pale smooth porcelain complexion that woman would have died for. Next to them was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Beside her is a girl with chocolate hair and emerald eyes. Glancing at them, one of the silver haired girls said," Who the hell are you?"

" I could ask you the same thing, ladies," Fuma said," seeing as this is a PRIVATE preserve. I could very well charge you for trespassing."

" You…"

" At least turn around so we can dress," exclaimed the second silver haired girl angrily, cutting off whatever it is the blonde haired girl was going to say.

Reaching out with his psychic abilities, Fuma frowned at not being able to read their emotions at all. Grinning, his twin said," By all means, we wouldn't want you girls to catch a cold." At that, they turned around while every animal instinct in their body was shrieking at them to face the girls and not turn their back.

-

As soon as they turned around, Asuka walked over to the rock and climbed out, followed by Serena, Mina and Lita. A sudden scream caused Asuka to turn around and grab onto Serena's hand. Pulling her onto the rock, Asuka said," Are you ok, Sere?"

" I'm fine, Sis," Serena said," I just slipped, that's all."

" Oh. Here Mina," Asuka said, holding out her hand.

Grabbing their hands, Mina smiled and climbed out. Then, as Mina and Serena helped Lita out, Asuka slipped her dress over her bathing suit and jumped down. When Serena, Mina and Lita got dressed and jumped down beside her, Asuka said," Come, girls, let's go."

" Right," they said.

Hearing that, the guys whirled around and found the girls putting on their shoes. With a burst of speed, they stood before the girls and blocked their path. Turning, the girls saw them and made to leave when the guys caught their arms. Surprised, the girls looked up at them and time all but stopped. Breathing in her scent, Fuma frowned. Here she is a human and yet her scent is that of…

" A tigress," Fuma said, tightening his grip around Asuka's arm," you're a tigress."

At that, Asuka and the girls gasped. Wrenching their arms from the guy's hold, they shoved them back and disappeared into the forest.

' _What the hell just happened?'_ Fuma asked, telepathically; confused.

' _Simple. They're our mates and they're disappearing as we speak,'_ Nephrite said. With that, they shape-shifted into their feline forms and ran after the girls.

-

' _We had been wrong to have come to this forest, girls,'_ Asuka said telepathically,as they ran back to the clearing.

' _Yeah,'_ Serena said.

' _How was it that we didn't sense their presence when we arrived two days?'_ Mina asked.

' _I don't know,'_ Asuka said,_' but I'm not about to find out.' _Reaching the clearing, they ran to the tree in which they slept in and jumped up.

-

With their powerful vision, they caught sight of the girls just as they jumped up into the trees. Glancing at each other and smiling inwardly, they silently padded over to the tree in which their mate had gone. As they did, they shape-shifted back into their human form and, once there, waited.

-

Grabbing her duffle bag, Asuka jumped down and gracefully lands on the ground. Just then, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a strong muscled chest. She gasped and struggled to get free but those hands merely tightened. Wriggling to get free, she said," Let… me… go!"

" Never," came the soft whisper in her ear," now you will cease your infernal wriggling for you're not going anywhere."

" N-No. Let me go," she gasped out breathlessly. The man was making it hard for her to breathe, being plastered all along her back.

" Come now, little cat, surely you know that you're not going anywhere," he purred seductively next to her ear.

_God, could anyone's voice be so sexy and sinful? If so, it should be outlawed,_ Asuka thought, finally giving up. Embarrassingly enough, her body was responding to his when she didn't even know him. Chuckling, he said," Ah! But you do know me, little cat." At that, she turned and looked at him. Eyes narrowing at his predatory smile, she reached out with her mind to read his emotions.

Right now, all she could pick up were emotions of jealousy and possessiveness at the thought of her escaping. He stifled a gasp as she slipped past his shield and cut her off. He watched as she frowned at being cut off and, in retaliation of her earlier actions, nipped at her ear and then lapping it with his tongue.

Her yelp of surprise made him smile. She was his and there was no way she could ever escape him. He, Fuma Keisuro, will always be able to track her no matter where she went. Burying his face in her neck, he whispered," You are mine."

Asuka could not believe her ears. Here she is in the arms of a man she knew nothing about and the infuriating man had just said that she was his. She was no one's property, least of all a bossy arrogant jerk's. With a strong push, she pushed him away and said," Look, I don't know who you think you are but…"

" I am your mate," Fuma said," just as you are mine."

" You keep saying that and I will have to keep repeating myself," Asuka hissed. Then, poking him in the chest, she said," I AM NOT YOURS. Never in this life time will I be."

" No use denying it, little cat," Fuma said, reaching for her again.

" And get your hands off of me, lecher!" she snarled, clenching her hands and swinging it at him.

Catching her wrist, he hissed at her. Snarling, she met his gaze with an evil glare of her own. _By the stars, this little cat's a feisty one,_ he thought, his lips curling into a smile. Lifting his eyes, he glanced over at his pride and found that Darien, Kunzite and Nephrite had easily subdued their mates.

" Are you quite finished, lecher? Because I would really like to be on my way," Asuka said, trying to wrench her hand from his grasp.

He returned his gaze to her, locking eyes with her. Unwavering, she met his gaze. Grinning devilishly, he lifts her hand to his lips, kissed it and said," No, not really. Come now, little cat, surely you don't mean what you say." Before she could answer, his tongue came out to lap a wet caress over the palm of her hand and smiled when he felt the little shiver run down her spine.

A howl broke the tranquility of the woods. Growling and yanking her hand away from his grasp, she cried," Great, just great. As if we don't already have problems of our own. They have to show up. UGH!"

" Fuma, I suggest we leave," Kunzite said, lifting his head at the howl," the wolves are growing restless with so many of us here." Nodding, Fuma reached out, grabbed her hand and said," Come, my little cat. I offer my home as sanctuary from both the night and the wolves."

" Sanctuary? Ha, don't make me laugh," Asuka said, laughing," I'd rather sleep with the wolves."

" Your impudence is starting to annoy me. What you need is a good spanking as a lesson in manners," Fuma said.

" MANNERS! Why, I'll show YOU manners, you arrogant, ill-mannered lout!" she hissed, lashing out with both her feet and fist. Dodging her attempts to hurt him, he caught her hand and, smiling, said," Ill-mannered? In what way am I ill-mannered?"

" You're infuriating, you blasted cur!" she cried, trying to break free.

" My, she's got a temper on her," Kunzite said, laughing.

" Yeah. I'll enjoy seeing Fuma try to master her," Nephrite said, snickering.

" She's a spitfire this one," Kunzite said, smiling.

" Aye, and we shall see who will be the victor in this battle of will," Nephrite said, smiling.

Binding her hand and gagging her, Fuma tossed her over his shoulder and walked towards his home. Telepathically, Asuka cried,_' Put me down, you ill-mannered lout!'_

" It's your fault you know," Fuma said," you could have come quietly."

' _At least get me down from this position,'_ Asuka said,_' I feel as if I'm about to throw up.'_

Chuckling, he took her off his shoulder and carried her, bridal style. Smiling down at her, Fuma said," Better?"

' _Much,'_ Asuka said.

" See, all you had to do was ask nicely, my little cat," he said, kissing her forehead. She just glared at him and looked away.

-

Entering his home, he went straight to the living room. Once there, he carefully set her down on the couch and removed her gag. Silence. Looking at her, he watched as a smile spread across her face as she looked around the room filled with beautiful artwork and sculptures. Smiling, he began to untie her legs and arms.

Once freed from her bondage, she stood up and walked over to the wall filled with paintings. She reached up a curious hand before dropping it to her side. Standing, he walked over to her side and said," Go ahead, little cat, touch it."

Looking at him, she shook her head and moved over to the sculptures. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against his muscled chest, he took her hand in his and brought it up to the painting. Gasping, she pulled back but he kept his hold on her hand and said," It's alright, little one. See."

Smiling, she looked up at him and then returned to the painting. Just then, a voice said," Aw… it looks like you finally found your lifemate, brother." At that, Fuma turned around and found Jadeite and Raye standing in the doorway with his pride behind them. Smiling, Fuma said," Little cat, meet Kunzite Ayasugi, Nephrite Ferial, Zoisite and Amy Praedari, Jadeite and Raye Higashi and my twin, Darien. And I am Fuma Keisuro." Pulling her hand from his grasp, she smiled and said," Everyone meet my cousins, Mina and Lita, my sister, Serena. And I am Asuka Tenjou." Then, catching the time, Fuma said," Come, little cat, let's retire to bed for the night."

" Sure," Asuka said, too tired to put up a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and Asuka awoke to find Fuma seated beside her and smiling down at her. Gasping, she jumped out of bed and stood away from him. Standing and walking around the bed, he said," Good morning, little cat." Narrowing her eyes and pivoting on her heels, she turned and looked away. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said," I know you think of running, little cat, but I will never let you go. For you are mine as I am yours."

" No," Asuka said, turning and pushing him away," you…"

A loud banging at the door interrupted her. Smiling, Fuma said," What is it?"

" The news just reported a murder," a voice said. Walking over to the door, Fuma opened it and, seeing Raye, said," An animal killing?"  
" Yes," Raye said," a camper was found ripped to shreds."

" Where?" Asuka asked.

" Not far from where you and your family were camping," Raye said," the…"

Without waiting for her to finish, Asuka ran over to the balcony and jumped out. Shape-shifting in mid-air, Asuka said, telepathically,_' Serena, Mina and Lita, there's…'_

' _We know, Sis,'_ Serena said,_' and we'll be waiting for you at the forest entrance.'_ Back in the bedroom, Fuma said," Damn it, is it one of ours or a real cat?"

" Jed's checking into it," Raye said. Nodding, Fuma went out and went downstairs. Joining Darien and the rest of his family, Fuma said," Amy, Raye, stay here. Guys, let's go."

-

Glancing around, Asuka sniffed the air and fanned out her senses. They had arrived at an animal kill and she had sent Serena and Mina to the site of the kill while she and Lita investigated the area.

' _Where are you, little one?'_ came Fuma's voice.

' _We came across an animal kill. Lita and I are currently searching the area. I've sent Mina and Serena to the site of the kill,'_ Asuka said.

' _Stay right there, little cat, we're on our way,'_ Fuma said.

' _Then I suggest you hurry,'_ Asuka said.

Catching scent of the killer, Asuka and Lita snarled and bared their teeth. Suddenly, without warning, a tiger with lavender eyes leapt from between the trees, teeth bared and snarling, straight at Lita and Asuka.

-

Serena and Mina were searching the sight of the kill when they sensed Asuka and Lita in danger. Doing a quick scan, they turned and ran back.

-

A white tigress and a yellow tiger fought ferociously, fangs bared and claws unsheathed, snarling at each other and circling. Lita laid unconscious, her shoulder covered in blood. The unknown feline hissed at her in hatred while Asuka snarled in warning, baring her teeth and standing guard over her cousin. She watched as the tiger got ready to pounce. As it flew through the air, two tigresses leapt from the bushes and knocked the feline aside. Recognizing them as Mina and Serena with their blue and silver blue eyes, Asuka smiled inwardly and said, telepathically,' _Thanks, girls.'_

' _No problem, Sis,'_ Serena said.

' _Is Lita alright, Asuka?'_ Mina asked.

' _Yes. She's just unconscious,'_ Asuka said.

Growling in anger, the cat dove at Mina and Serena. They jumped away to avoid the feline's claws while Asuka struck out with her claws, tearing through the flesh at the tiger's side. A yowl of anger and pain accompanied the wound as blood gushed down its side. Snarling, Asuka struck out again, followed by Mina and Serena. With one final growl, the feline collapsed, dead.

With the unknown feline dead, they shape-shifted back into their human form and walked back to Lita. As they helped Lita up, who had long since reverted back into her human form, five white tigers bounded over to them. Seeing Lita's condition, Nephrite shape-shifted into his human form and said," Is she alright?"

" She'll be fine," Asuka said, fighting back her exhaustion," although her arm needs to be looked at right away."

" And the cat?" Darien asked.

" Dead," Serena said, pointing to the body. Scanning the tiger, Darien sighed and said," I guess he couldn't hold it back any longer." Hearing that, Asuka glanced at him and said," You know him, Darien?"

" Yes, we do," Darien said," his…"

" Are you ok, Sis?" Serena asked, cutting him off. Shaking away the dizziness, Asuka smiled and said," Yes. I'm…"

Before she could finish, everything blurred and went black. As Fuma rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground, Mina sighed and said," She pushed herself to her limit again." Glancing down at Asuka and then at Lita, Fuma said," Let's head on back to the mansion, everyone."

" Right," they said.

" Here, little ones," Nephrite said," give her to me."

" Ok," Serena and Mina said. So they hand Lita over to Nephrite and they all returned to the mansion.

-

Morning came and Asuka was awakened by the soft breathing at the back of her neck. Not bothering to turn to know that it's Fuma, she sighed. Remembering the events that took place the day before, she pushed back the blanket and sat up. Just as she was about to get out of bed, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and a deep, soothing voice said," Where are you going, little cat?" Shrugging him off, Asuka said," To check on Lita."

With that, she got out of bed and went out. Closing the door behind her, she reached out with her senses and smiled when she found that Serena, Mina and Lita were already awake. Then she turned and walked down the stairs.

-

Serena, Mina and Lita were seated beside Raye, Amy and their friend when Asuka came into the living room. Smiling, Asuka said," Good morning, girls."

" Good morning, Sis," Serena said.

" Good morning, Asuka," Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy said. Then, sitting beside Lita, Asuka said," How's your arm, Lita?"

" Good as new," Lita said, smiling.

" That's good," Asuka said. Just then, she sensed a familiar presence and frowned.

Glancing towards the entrance, Asuka, Serena, Mina and Lita gasped when they saw the couple that just walked in. Jumping up, they cried," Aunt Luna!" With that, they rushed over and, lunging at her, said," We've missed you so much." Stumbling back a bit, Luna smiled and said, " I've missed you too, girls." Then, pulling back and walking over to sit down, she said," So what are you girls doing here?"

" We…"

" They're our mates," Fuma said, walking into the living room with Darien and the guys. Then, before Asuka could protest, Luna said," Is this true, girls?"

" Yes," Serena, Mina and Lita said, standing and hugging their mates.

" That…"

" Anyways, who's him, Aunt Luna?" Asuka asked, changing the subject and pointing to the guy beside Luna.

" Oh right. Girls meet Artemis, my mate and husband," Luna said," honey, meet my nieces, Asuka, Serena, Mina and Lita Tenjou."

" Hello girls," Artemis said, smiling.

" Hello, Uncle Artemis," they said, smiling. Then, just as Fuma sat down beside her, Asuka stood up and said," Well… it was nice meeting you, Uncle Artemis. Now if…" Grabbing her hand, Fuma said," And where are you going, little cat?"

" Away from you," Asuka said, trying to break free.

At that, Fuma just smiled and pulled her down, causing her to end up in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her shoulder, Fuma said," Surely you don't mean that, little cat."

" I do," Asuka said, shrugging him off," now… LET ME GO!"

" Never," Fuma said, tightening his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Growling, Asuka elbowed him in the stomach, causing Fuma to gasp and release her. As soon as he did, she stood up and ran out of the living room, towards the garden. As soon as she was gone, Artemis chuckled and said," She's a wildcat, this one."_ Oh yes, and I'm going to enjoy taming this little wildcat_, Fuma thought as he stood up and followed her,_ I'm sure of it._

-

In the garden, Asuka sat on a bench within the gazebo, gazing at the pond and singing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Serena when they were little. However, in the middle of her song, she gasped as a pair of hands snaked around her waist and a strong voice said," Found you, little cat." Shrugging him off, she stood up, turned and said," Why won't you leave me alone, Fuma?"

" Because you're my mate for life, little cat," Fuma said, smiling.

" Go drown yourself," she hissed. Then she ran past him and into the house.

-

Retreating back to Fuma's room, Asuka walked over to the closet, bends down and opened her duffle bag. Taking her towel and a white dress out, she stood up and went into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she took off her dress, got in the shower and turned it on. Then, lifting her head, she closed her eyes and sighed.

Shortly after, she opened her eyes, turned off the water and got out. Drying herself on her towel, she slipped on the white dress and dried her hair. Then she picked up her discarded dress and went out. Just as she stepped out of the bathroom, she slammed into a hard chest.

Looking up, she found herself staring at none other than Fuma. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said," My, my, my. What do we have here? You've finally given up and accepted me, is that it?" Scoffing, Asuka said," As if." Then, walking around her and nuzzling her neck, he said," Anyways, it just occurred to me that I forgot something."

" And what, pray tell, is that?" she asked, shrugging him off.

" This," he said and nicked her.

Gasping, Asuka broke away and turned to face him. Her hand going to her neck, she said," You…" Taking a step forward, Fuma smiled and said," Yes, me. Now you're mine and I don't share." Taking two steps back to match his forward one, Asuka said," You…"

Before she could finish, Fuma lunged at her and pinned her to the bed. Smiling down at her, he leaned down and claimed her mouth in a kiss. Turning her head away and breaking the kiss, she said," Get off of me, Fuma."

" No," Fuma said, nuzzling her neck.

" I have to go find Sere, Mina and Lita," Asuka said.

" They're in the living room," Fuma said, nipping at her ear.

" Uh… girl time," Asuka said.

With that, she pushed him off of her, jumped out of bed and ran out the door. As the door slammed behind her, Fuma chuckled and said, telepathically,_' You're mine now, little cat, and whoever wants you will have to succeed in killing me first.'_

' _Go stick you head in ice,'_ Asuka hissed, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath. Then, as she walked into the living room, Serena said," Where've you been, Sis?"

" The garden," Asuka said, sitting down.

" Oh," Mina said," and?"

" And the pond is so clear that I can almost see the bottom," Asuka said.

" Have you seen the flowers yet, Asuka?" Lita asked.

" No," Asuka said.

" Do you want to go see them, Asuka?" Raye asked.

" Would I ever," Asuka said. Smiling, Raye stood up and said," Come on then. Let's go."

-

Swiftly and silently, Asuka descended the stairs and opened the front door. Stepping out into the cool night air, she quietly closed the door behind her. Reaching out with her senses, she smiled and swiftly made her way out the gate. Disappearing into the forest, she stopped and turned back to look at the mansion. With a sigh, she said," I'm sorry, girls. Forgive me." At that, she turned and disappeared further into the forest, her duffle bag in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Fuma awoke to find Asuka gone. Reaching out with his senses, he frowned when he couldn't sense her presence at all. Getting out of bed, he walked over to the closet, threw it open and gasped at seeing that Asuka's duffle bag was gone. Growling in anger, he threw open his door and rushed out of the house.

' _Where are you going, Fuma?'_ came Darien's voice.

' _Asuka's gone,'_ were his only words, as he shape-shifted into his feline form.

She was running, sprinting actually. Her feet barely touched the ground before it was off the earth again. She's been running all night and hunger was slowly starting to eat at her. However, she pushed herself on, knowing that they will find her if she stopped to hunt.

Breaking away from the forest, she continued non-stop across the grassy fields. Spotting a herd of antelopes ahead, she finally gave in to her hunger and stopped. Setting her bag down, she shape-shifted and quietly made her way towards the herd. As she got closer, she crouched down and looked for the easiest and quickest prey.

Finding a baby antelope wonder away from its mother, she silently crept closer and pounced. Sharp canines sank into the helpless baby antelope's neck, tearing through muscles and veins. She held the baby in her jaws, as blood poured out from the wound.

The herd escaped, leaving her with her kill. Releasing the baby, she scented the air and then settled down to feast while reaching out with her senses to detect any movements going on around her. She had not feasted long before her senses picked up movement in the woods behind her and her ears picked up padded feet heading her way. Scenting the air, she inwardly groaned and was reluctant to leave her kill.

Bounding back to where she had placed her bag, she shape-shifted back into her human form. Bending down, she grabbed her bag and took off. However, she had not gone far when an angry tiger leapt before her, blocking her path.

' _Just where do you think you're going, Asuka?'_ came Fuma's angry voice.

" Anywhere as long as it's away from YOU," Asuka said, with her hands on her hips.

' _You WILL return with me back to the mansion!'_ Fuma growled, shape-shifting into his human form.

" Never," Asuka said, glaring at his bossy tone," I take orders from NO ONE, especially not from YOU!"

" You will return with me," Fuma said, walking towards her," or I'll drag you back."

" Go to hell, bastard," Asuka snapped, as her hand flew out and slapped him across the face.

Turning to look at her, Fuma smiled and, grabbing her hands, pulled her forward into his embrace. Pushing at him, she said," Let me go, you bastard."

" No," Fuma said. Then he lifts her up and, tossing her over his shoulder, walked back with Asuka kicking and screaming.

" Damn it," Lita said, pacing about the living room," why must she…" Just then, the front door opened and a voice cried," PUT ME DOWN, YOU MANGY, CHAUVINISTIC, ARROGANT, ILL-MANNERED LOUT! I SAID PUT ME DOWN, YOU BLASTED CUR! YOU INFURIATING BASTARD, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Serena, Mina and Lita went into the parlor followed by their mates. Sure enough, there was Fuma walking in with a screaming and kicking Asuka over his shoulder. Kicking the front door closed, Fuma smiled at them and carried her to his room.

Entering his room, Fuma kicked the door closed and, placing her on the bed, took out a rope from the drawer of his nightstand. Then, pulling her to him, Fuma said,

" I'm sorry but you leave me no choice, little one." With that, he tied her hands behind her with one end of the rope and the other around the bedpost. Tugging at the rope, Asuka cried," Damn it, what is it that you want from me, you bastard?"

" You," Fuma said, softening a bit.

" Go stick your head in ice," Asuka hissed," because you'll NEVER have me." Shaking his head and sighing, Fuma said," You can't keep running forever, little one. Sooner or later you're bound to accept that."

Glaring at him, Asuka turned and gazed out the window. Standing, Fuma turned and went out. Closing the door behind him, he sighed and went to his study. Sitting in his chair, he closed his eyes and massaged his temple.

' _What's wrong, brother?'_ came Darien's worried voice.

' _Nothing's wrong, little brother,'_ Fuma said,_' I'm just tired.'_

' _She's your mate for life, brother,'_ Darien said,_' she can't escape what has been preordained before our births.'_

' _Don't you think I know that, little brother,'_ Fuma snapped,_' I just wish she'd stop resisting me.'_

' _Give her time,'_ Kunzite said,_' she can't fight the fact that she's your mate for long. The attraction's too strong.' _

Hearing the door close, Asuka sighed. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on calming herself. However…

' _Asuka!'_ came Lita's angry voice.

' _What is it, Lita?'_ Asuka asked, groaning and opening her eyes.

' _Why did you run away, Asuka? Why, when you know that he'll track you down and drag you back?'_ Mina asked.

' _No reason. I just didn't want to stay here anymore,'_ Asuka said,_' you know me, girls, I can't stay in one place for long. I get restless if I do.'_

' _That may be true but its safe here, Sis,'_ Serena said,_' even you can sense that.'_

' _Besides aren't you tired of running from place to place, Asuka?'_ Lita asked.

' _No,'_ Asuka said,_' I mean, I'd rather be out there in the forest running free than in here right now.'_

' _Why's that, Asuka?'_ Mina asked.

' _HE TIED MY HANDS TO THE BEDPOST!'_ Asuka cried.

Soft laughter vibrated through her mind at the mental picture she sent them. Scowling, she said,_' Oh, would you guys stop laughing. This is injustice, I tell you. He has no right to do this to me.'_

' _Sorry, Sis,'_ Serena said,_' but he IS your mate, you know.'_

' _Thus, he has the right to punish you however he sees fit,'_ Lita said.

' _Oh, forget it. I forgot who I was talking to,'_ Asuka said.

Sensing nothing from his room, Fuma frowned. Fearing she might have run off, he stood up and went to his room. Opening the door, he peeked in and smiled at seeing Asuka leaning against the bed post, fast asleep. Walking over, he sat down beside her and held her against him as he untied her hands. Once done, he carefully laid her down on his pillow and pulled the covers over her. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he kissed her forehead and said," I'm sorry, little one. Sweet dreams." With a peck on her cheek, he straightened and left.

Morning came and Asuka awoke to find herself in Fuma's arms. Reaching out with her senses, she smiled at finding Serena and the girls waking up. As she went to remove his arms from around her waist, Fuma frowned and tightened his arms around her. Wriggling, she said," Fuma." When he didn't respond, she frowned and said, telepathically,_' Fuma! WAKE UP!'_ When he did nothing but snuggled closer, she said," That's it, you're waking up now!"

At that, she extracted her claws and dug it into his arm. Jolting awake, Fuma sat up in bed and grabbed his arm. Smiling, she retracted her claws and slipped out of bed. Assessing his injury and looking at her, Fuma said," That was not a very nice thing to do, little one." Shrugging, Asuka said," You only have yourself to blame, Fuma, I asked you nicely to wake up and you didn't. So don't tell me what's nice and what's not."

With that, she turned and stepped out onto the balcony. Shaking his head and smiling, Fuma got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. Hearing the door close, she sighed, turned and walked over to the closet.

Opening the closet, she took out a sleeveless white dress and changed into it. Then, closing the closet, she reached out with her senses and found the girls just waking up. Smiling, she went out and made her way downstairs to the library.

Entering the library and closing the door behind her, Asuka walked over to the nearest shelf. Glancing at the books, she grabbed one from the shelf and walked over to the couch. Sitting down and glancing at the cover, she smiled and, opening it, began reading.

Closing the door behind him, Fuma turned around and was surprised to find Asuka gone. _Not again,_ Fuma thought, reaching out with his senses. Finding her in the library with Amy and Zoisite, he smiled, walked over to the closet and changed. Then, closing the closet, he turned, went out and went down to the library. Just then…

' _Everyone come to the living room,'_ came Jadeite's voice,_' I have something to tell you all.'_

" … within him," Zoisite said.

" It breaks my heart to have to kill the Tigeras that gives in to the demon within them," Asuka said," but …"

' _Everyone come to the living room,'_ came Jadeite's voice,_' I have something to tell you all.'_ Glancing at each other, Asuka, Amy and Zoisite stood up and, as they went out, Asuka said," Hmm… I wonder what could it be."

" Let's go and find out," Zoisite said.

Entering the living room, they nod in greeting to everyone in the living room and sat down. Entering the living room, Fuma walked over to sit beside Asuka and, wrapping his arms around her, said," So what is it that you wanted to tell us, Jadeite?"

" I'm going to be a father soon," Jadeite said, smiling and hugging Raye to him. Shrugging Fuma off of her, Asuka smiled and said," Congratulations, Raye and Jadeite."

" Yeah," everyone said," congratulations."

" Thanks, everyone," Jadeite and Raye said, smiling.

" Now if you'll excuse me," Asuka said," I'm going to go back to the library and finish my book."

With that, she turned and walked back to the library, followed by Fuma, Amy and Zoisite. As soon as they entered the library and before she could get her book, Fuma jumped over the couch and grabbed her book. Holding out her hand, she said," Can I have my book back, Fuma? Please."

" Um… no," Fuma said, looking at the title," because this is one of my favorite books, too."

" Good, you can read it when I'm done," Asuka said," now, can I please have my book back, Fuma?"

" Tell you what, little cat," Fuma said," how about we… read together?"

Before Asuka could reply. Fuma grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Unprepared, Asuka ended up in his lap and, wrapping his arms around her waist, Fuma opened the book to where she left off and began reading. Grabbing her book, she jumped up and walked over to sit by the window. Sticking her tongue out at him, she opened her book and continued reading from where she left off.

Chuckling at her childish antics, Fuma stood up and walked over to sit beside her. Slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, he said," Like this is fine with me too, little cat." Closing her book, she shrugged him off and said," Actually, I'll finish reading some other time." Then, as she made to stand, he tightened his arms around her and said," You're not…"

" As much as I'd like to read with you, Fuma," Asuka said, cutting him off," I can't because I, uh… I forgot I promised the girls that we'll go swimming again today. And it's girls only so… do you want to come, Amy?"

" Sure," Amy said, closing her book and handing it to Zoisite.

" Now will you let me go?" Asuka asked.

" Well, ok," Fuma said, releasing her," and little cat."

As she turned to face him, Fuma claimed her lips in a kiss. Breaking the kiss, her hand came up and, just as she was going to slap him, Fuma caught her hand and brought it to his lips. Growling, she yanked her hand away and stood up. Then, glaring at him, she turned and walked out of the room, followed by Amy.

Serena and the girls were seated in the living room when Asuka came storming in. Looking up and sighing, Serena said," What's wrong now, Sis?"

" She's just mad because Fuma kissed her," Amy said, walking into the living room and smiling.

" Aw… and we missed it," Serena said, snapping her fingers," darn it."

" Anyways, who wants to go swimming down by the lake?" Asuka asked, changing the subject.

" I do," Serena said, standing.

" Us too," Lita, Mina and Raye said, as they stood up.

" And…"

" Maybe next time, Asuka," Luna said, with a smile.

" Ok," Asuka said," well… let's go, girls."

" Have you seen Serena and the girls, bro?" Darien asked, walking into the library along with Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite.

" Yeah," Kunzite said," they're not in the living room. Well… except for a sleeping Luna."

" They aren't in the garden either," Nephrite said.

" Or anywhere else in the mansion for that matter," Jadeite said.

" That's because they're swimming down by the lake," Zoisite said, looking up from his book.

" When did…"

" A few minutes ago," Zoisite said, closing his book and standing," and it's girls only."

" Since when has that ever been a problem, Zoi?" Fuma asked, closing his book and standing.

" Never," Zoisite said, smiling.

" Let's go, guys," Fuma said, putting his book down.

" Right," they said, smirking.

' _Freedom. YIPEEE!'_ Mina cried, telepathically as she ran towards the lake. Jumping up, she shape-shift back into her human form and dived into the water.

Smiling inwardly, Asuka, Serena, Lita, Raye and Amy stopped by the shore and shape-shift back into their human form. Then, as Mina surfaced, they dived into the water. Surfacing beside her, Asuka smiled and said," Hey, girls, race you to the other side and back."

" You're on," they said.

So they got into position and took off. Then, Asuka dived underwater, followed by the girls. Reaching the other side, she surfaced, turned and dived back underwater. Then, reaching their starting point, she surfaced and turned around. Soon Serena and the girls surfaced beside her.

Suddenly, a hand snaked around her waist and legs and lifts her out of the water. Screaming, Asuka looked up and, seeing that it was only Fuma, gasped. Chuckling, Fuma said," Don't worry, baby, I got you." Glaring at him, she said," Let me go this instant, Fuma!"

" Never," Fuma said, kissing her forehead and setting her down.

Growling, she shoved him away and swam to the rock. Climbing up, she slipped on her dress and stepped onto shore. Then, whirling around to face Fuma and hissing, she said," Stay away from me, Fuma!"

" No," Fuma said, smiling. Snarling, Asuka shape-shifted, turned and disappeared into the forest, heading back to the mansion. Chuckling, Fuma shape-shifted and took off after her, followed by everyone else.

Seeing the mansion ahead, Asuka shape-shifted back into her human form. Entering the mansion, she went straight to the library and closed the door. Walking to her seat by the window, she picked up her book and sat down. Then, turning to where she left off, she masked her presence and continued reading.

Entering the mansion, Fuma fanned out his senses. Coming up behind him, Darien said," What's wrong, bro?"

" Asuka's not in the mansion," Fuma said, frowning at not finding her anywhere. At that, Serena said," Try this, Fuma. Close your eyes, tune everything out and concentrate. Only then will you be able to find her wherever she may be."

" Ok," Fuma said.

With that, Fuma fanned out his senses, closed his eyes and, tuning everything out, concentrated. Then, opening his eyes, he smiled and said," Thanks, Sere."

" No problem," Serena said, smiling as Fuma walked down to the library.

Opening the door, Fuma peeked in and smiled when he saw Asuka asleep by the window with the book she's reading face down on her lap. Walking over, he picked up the book, closed it and set it down. Then he gently picked her up and carried her to their room.

Entering their room, he carried her over to the bed. Carefully, he laid her down on her pillow and pulled the covers over her. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he smiled, kissed her forehead and said," Sweet dreams, my love." Then, placing a light kiss on her lips, he straightened and went out.


End file.
